Gorgon Wraith
}} The Gorgon Wraith is the Wraith upgrade to the Gorgon, featuring a slight increase in damage, accuracy, and fire rate, while sacrificing and damage. Compared to the Prisma Gorgon, it does slightly more damage per hit but has generally lower stats. It is a powerful Grineer light machine gun with a rapid fire rate and a huge magazine. This weapon was a reward for the Tethra's Doom event and came with its own slot and Orokin Catalyst. This weapon was also awarded in the Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend's "Survive or DIE alert", but did not come with an Orokin Catalyst installed (it also did not come with a free inventory slot initially; this was quickly patched).Warframe Forum - Gorgon Wraith script deployment This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Good status chance. Disadvantages *Has a short wind-up time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inefficient beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload time. Comparisons *Compared to Gorgon: **Higher base damage (27.0 vs. 25.0). ***Higher damage (23.0 vs. 18.75). ***Slightly lower damage (2.7 vs. 3.75). ***Slightly lower damage (1.3 vs. 2.5). **Higher fire rate (13.3 rounds/s vs. 12.5 rounds/s). **Higher status chance (15.0% vs. 5.0%). **Higher accuracy (10.5 vs. 8.3). **Shorter reload time (3.0s vs. 4.2s). **Faster spool-up (10 rounds vs 15 rounds) *Compared to Prisma Gorgon: **Higher base damage (27.0 vs. 25.0). ***Higher damage (23.0 vs. 18.75). ***Slightly Lower damage (2.7 vs. 3.75). ***Slightly Lower damage (1.3 vs 2.5). **Lower critical chance (10.0% vs 15.0%). **Lower critical damage (1.5x vs. 2.0x). **Higher Status chance (15.0% vs. 5.0%). **Smaller magazine (90 rounds vs. 120 rounds). **Smaller ammo capacity (540 rounds vs. 840 rounds). **Slower fire rate (13.3 vs. 14.2). **Lower accuracy (10.5 vs. 14.3). **Faster spool-up (10 rounds vs. 12 rounds). **Increased recoil. Acquisition *Acquirable during the Tethra's Doom event, by scoring 500+ points in a hijack mission. *This weapon was also released on August 15, 2015 as a reward for an alert during the Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend. Tips * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal or any other enemy that requires sustained damage. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to long ranges. * You can retain the "charge" of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep LMB held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. * Speed Trigger decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum fire rate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly and cause more misses as the recoil throws bullets out more. Consider firing in bursts. *Compared to the Prisma variant, the Wraith has a better status chance, which allows it to remove armor from Grineer which allows it to surpass the Prisma Gorgon despite higher damage numbers. Against Grineer with no armor or almost any other faction however, the Prisma Will produce more reliable damage. Trivia * The Gorgon Wraith is the second Primary Wraith weapon ever released, following the Strun Wraith. *The Gorgon Wraith only has an upgrade in stats and comes with no default polarities. *The Gorgon Wraith can use both the Desert Tactics skin and the Day of the Dead skin. *As with all Wraith weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. Media 2014-03-07 00001.jpg|Codex description & stat. Gorgon Wraith.jpg|Gorgon Wraith 2014-03-13 00010.jpg 2014-03-13 00007.jpg 321214234.jpg|Frost Prime with Gorgon Wraith Warframe 12.4 ♠ Gorgon Wraith A Gay Guy Reviews Gorgon Wraith, Worth The Work? Warframe Let's Build the GORGON WRAITH (Standard & Forma Builds) Warframe Gorgon Wraith 5 Forma Update 12.4.5 Patch History }} See also *Gorgon, the regular version. *Prisma Gorgon, the Void Trader exclusive version. *Wraith, a special weapon variant. References de:Gorgon Wraith fr:Gorgon Wraith ru:Горгона Призрак Category:Assault Rifle Category:Wraith Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Event Reward Category:Grineer